


2.5

by NoraWrites03



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avocato Lives, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Gary should've expected this question from his dad.He just wasn't expecting such a long answer.





	2.5

Gary felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of his face. "I'm kinda seeing... Two... Uh... Two and a half people?"

"How's that?" His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, w-well, one is the same girl, but at different ages and timelines? And the other is... I'm not sure what we are, really. I've been calling us best friends, but I- I think it's actually _more_ than that. I just don't know whether he feels the same way."

"He?"

"Oh, uh- I- uhh-"

God, he'd really screwed up now. He had no idea what to say or do. His collar felt like it was getting tighter, trying to choke him for saying anything.

"Son, it's okay. I don't care. I was just clarifying."

That really threw him for a loop.

"You're... You're not surprised, or-?"

"Not really. What does it matter? You're still my son and I love ya. So what's this guy like?"

He felt his breathing return to normal. His dad was okay with it.

He took a deep breath.

"Well... His name is Avocato. He's great. I immediately tried to befriend the first person I saw after five years of being alone and he didn't try to shove me away. He put up with the weird obsession I had with this girl he never met. He even helped me escape the Lord Commander, when he could have easily walked away. Actually, he was the one that performed the surgery to give me a robot arm after Captain Egghead took my real one."

John cracked a smile. "Well, he sounds like a great guy."

"Yeah... He really is. He's... He's smart, and cool, and awesome at fighting and stuff..."

At this point it was obvious to everyone how red Gary's face had gotten.

Avocato was trying to hide the same thing while watching the conversation unfold. Quinn and Little Cato smirking at him definitely didn't make it any easier.

"And he's super nice and funny, and oh god I can't get over his voice. I love his voice. And he's so soft and a great hugger and-"

"Did you say soft?"

His voice faltered.

"Y-yeah, he's... He's a Ventrexian."

"That explains the name."

"You're not gonna tease me?"

"I'm not a child or some jerk on the internet, Gary, I'm your father. Now finish. You definitely have a lot to say about this guy."

Okay. This conversation was all kinds of shocking.

"I really like him, dad," he said softly, "but I don't know what to do. I don't know if he likes me or if he even likes guys or if he likes humans, or maybe he doesn't like blondes, or ma-"

"Please for the love of all things holy tell him how you feel. You sound like me talking about your mother."

That earned a laugh from the boy.

John ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"... Thanks, dad."

The Ventrexian was definitely redfaced now, it was clearly showing even through his fur.

"So, dad, _do_ you like blondes?"

"I can and will ground you."


End file.
